Handbags, wallets, bags and the like (hereinafter, referred to as portable articles) are equipped with a decorative member such as a brand or emblem tag, an eyelet or a loop for coupling a lace or some other device, and the like (hereinafter, the decorative member, the eyelet, the loop and the like will be referred to as an “eyelet member”).
To fix the eyelet member to a portable article, an adhesion method or a physical coupling method is used. The adhesion method causes a phenomenon in which the eyelet member is separated from the portable article after time passes due to the flexible material of the portable article. Meanwhile, the physical coupling method requires additional coupling devices.